


Play it for me, one more time

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He inspires her enough that she can toss her homework aside. She just inspires him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play it for me, one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a picture prompt at the P/R drabble meme

“What are you working on?” Rachel asked softly, looking up from her American History book.

“Um,” he stopped plucking at the strings of his guitar to look up at her. “Trying out an original song for the assignment Mr. Schue gave us.” He shrugged. “Just something a little different, ya know.” He tacked the pick under the strings at the guitar’s neck. “I can stop. If you need some quiet,” he trailed off and gestured to her studies.

Rachel closed the book and shook her head. “Will you play it for me?” Her voice was slightly hesitant. She had her school work spread across the floor with his, but he had flown through his work, then perched himself on the edge of an old chair by the window. He had a pencil between his teeth and a beat up old notebook tucked under one leg. Rachel looked up at him and smiled encouragingly.

They weren’t dating, not really, but they’d spent more time than not together lately. Doing homework. Playing music. Playing video games (she was starting to get the hang of it). Watching old musicals in black and white (he was getting used to it and enjoying it if it meant they were watching them together).

Lazy days were the best though. They had the whole weekend to do their homework, play in the back yard with his kid sister, watch movies, or just lay across the bed and stare at the ceiling while a fresh breeze came through the window.

Puck nodded once and pulled the pick out again, poising it over the strings. “It’s not finished; I only started on it yesterday.”

“Rachel nodded for him to go on, giving him her full attention.

Starting slowly, he plucked out single notes. Finding his groove again, he started playing slow and steady.

Rachel rose up on her knees, moving a little closer until she could rest her hand on his knee, watching his skilled hands, smiling at his focused face.

Glancing up, Puck let a hint of a grin tug at his lips; he liked how intently Rachel watched him when he played. Looking back down at his notebook, he continued playing.

When he was nearly to the end of what he had written so far, Rachel rose to her feet. Stepping forward, she bent on knee, sliding the other between his and resting gently on his lap, careful not to disrupt his playing.

When he got to the end, he kept playing, just free melody with no purpose. He loved the way she could focus solely on him, and he had to keep her there on his knee, watching him the way no one had before, for as long as he could.


End file.
